Next Time
by Lark4560
Summary: Hermione is just getting back out there after her break up with Ron. She goes to the only club in the Wizarding World, sees Ron and intends to make him jealous. Inspired by Single Ladies, OneShot.


The music pounds through me making my body thump with the rhythm and the deep bass reverberate in my ears. The lights flash and swirl four or five different colors. Red green yellow blue red green blue yellow orange. Too fast to track, too wild to try. The bodies on the dance floor flow and dip in the peculiar way of hundreds of people dancing separately to the same song. Girls in tight clothes moving twirling laughing. Men trying to follow them. Everyone dancing laughing having fun. The euphoric atmosphere is enhanced by the alcohol consumed and served. Ahhh but it is good to be a part of it.

It had been three years since Ron and I broke up. And three days since I'd finally gotten over him. Sure I'd had my share of fast relationships but none lasted. I kept comparing every other guy to Ron and not once did I see that they were all better then him. It was ridiculous how hung up on him I was. Oh well first love.

The bastard had been cheating on me with Lavender, the slut. For six months. Hell I could see him and her over there by a speaker. She's grinding on him like a bloody lap dance. Get a room. But I'm determined to have fun tonight so I down my drink and search for someone who would really make Ron angry. Okay okay, so maybe I'm at the self righteous bitch stage but hey I'm not crying anymore. And I'm here with Ginny at the Phoenix.

The Phoenix is the first dance club in the Wizarding world. It was established right after the war from a suggestion from Harry who'd read about them. He claimed it would be a great way to entertain younger witches and wizards and would give jobs to those who needed them after the war. Of course Kingsley, the minister, bought it right away. The Shrieking Shack was remolded into the club, witches and wizards from Hogwarts who are old enough are welcome, and its run by Luna Lovegood, who has surprisingly good taste in music.

My eyes land on a tall blond who I'd never expect to even catch a whiff of here. He's dancing with an equally blond girl in a tight skirt and very large boobs. There might not even be a chance that he will dance with me, no matter what it will do to Ron, but the I'm drunk enough to go try any way.

I mange to avoid injuries as I scurry over to him. My heels are extremely too high tonight but I know I look good. I'm wearing a slinky black dress that exposes my back and ends mid thigh. My bra makes my own boobs, not quite as large as Lavender's but enough to make me unflat, say hello and I'm wearing sexy underwear that makes me feel dirty.

I tap Draco on the shoulder but he doesn't turn to look at me. I tap him again. No luck. I push him and he stumbles right into Busty Blonde and they both go down. Whoops. I flush.

"I apologize. The man," I gesture to a couple behind me. "rammed me and momentum sent me soaring into your back."

"Granger?" Malfoy stands and brushes himself off. "What do you want?"

"Presently that you mention it." I blow some wayward hair out of my eyes and stare at him. I can feel the alcohol in my body but it feels good. "I have a proposition for you. I would like to inquire if you would be of assistance to me."

"Merlin Granger. Trust you to use big words when you're smashed." He pushes his hand through his hair.

"I beg to differ, Malfoy. These words are not gargantuan, they're merely larger than one would use in a normal society today. Furthermore I'd like you to observe-"

"Granger, what is it that you want?"

"Right." I clear my throat. My goodness but everything seems to be moving much faster then before. I blink. "Right. I was speculating whether you would be willing to assist me in my endeavor to make Ron envious. We would only be dancing."

" Oh really?" he smirks.

"Yes. What did you decide? It wouldn't be long term in case you're curious."

"Fine. I'm in." He sticks out his hand and we shake. His hand is surprisingly warm and soft but with calluses. Clearly he works hard. He turns to excuse Busty Blonde while I dab on some lip gloss. Then he leads me to the dance floor.

I crowd close to him and start moving my hips but he pushes me off and rolls his eyes.

"No no Granger. That's just weird. We'll just dance, trust me that will make Weasley red with jealousy."

I decide to trust him and suddenly we're dancing. The lights are still flashing and dipping but it feels like they're doing it for me. And the music is suddenly flowing inside me playing for me. I dance with Malfoy and he's skilled in whatever it is we're doing. I forget about making Ron jealous or about this is all a plan. I begin to enjoy myself.

There's the feeling of his hands on my hips and his breath on my shoulder. I twirl my hair flying and his hands are on my arms and one arm goes around my waist. I move my hips and bob my head. His body is right behind me moving with mine, I can feel the heat of it. He suddenly pushed me away but keeps hold of one of my hands. I spin back to him and our hands go straight up. We're face to face and his hands are traveling down my arms down, down to my waist. I sway my hips and smile and he grins and the dj moves into a slow song.

One of his hands stay at my waist but the other grasps my hand and he pulls me close. I lay one of my hands on his shoulder and we move in a small circle around and around. I can feel his body with mine warm and hard, strong. I breathe in the scent of him. It's a warm cologne mixed with lint and the slight hint of body odor. It smells good. Very very good. I rest my forehead on his shoulder and I can feel his face very close to my face his nose is moving my hair. My eyes close and I'm sure I'm smiling.

And then Malfoy is gone and my wrist is hurting and I'm being pulled away from him. Ron's yanking me away, hunched in his anger and red. He's shouting at me but I can't understand him. I miss Malfoy; he's much gentler then Ron. I glance behind me. Malfoy is watching me frowning, hair mussed. I wave at him and a slow half smile spreads across his face. Busty Blonde has made her way back to him and that's the last thing I see before I'm bundled into Ron's car.

"You know it's only cause she's drunk right?" Astoria asks me watching Weasley's car drive away. "She doesn't actually feel anything for you. She was just using you to get even with her ex."

I know that. But I also know that I won't let her get away from me. Granger waves at me, looking innocent even in that slinky black scrap of clothe she's wearing and I can feel myself start to smile.

"Next time," I say still watching the road. "She won't be drunk."


End file.
